I Think I'm Started To Like Tomatoes Now
by xXxPoisonedSoulsxXx
Summary: I suck at summaries so if you want to know what this one-shot is about please read :D


Name: Misuki Souske

Age: 15 (Sasuke is 17)

Statues: Non-Ninja

Personality: Nice, Funny, Sarcastic, Honest, Sometimes acts like a child

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a very, very hot day in Konoha and instead of staying home where it was a cool 71 degrees. I was making my way towards the training grounds. Do you know why, because if I didn't I knew for sure that a certain Uchiha would train until he died from a heat stroke and that my friends would not be a pretty sight.

After tripping on a stupid rock and almost getting knocked over by some stupid nine-year old, I finally made it to the training grounds. I don't know if I was hallucinating from the heat, but I could have sworn I heard the cries of hallelujahs somewhere in the background.

Now you're probably wondering why I would even bother to go and check up on the anti-social Uchiha. Well then truth is that I like him, who knows I might even love the guy. After killing Itachi and learning the truth about his family's massacre he returned to the Leaf Village. Of course they accepted him with open arms, but they did have some rules that he needed to follow.

He could not go on missions higher than D or C rank and he could not leave the village unless a Jounin accompanied him. By the way I'm not a ninja. The only reason I even know Sasuke is because I'm good friends with Sakura. I met her when I went to the hospital because I broke my arm and we just hit it off, anyways on with the story.

When I saw Sasuke I immediately hid behind some bushes. You see I have a habit of trying to see if I can scare Sasuke by sneaking up on him. So far I haven't been able to scare him yet, but I will one of these days.

"You can stop hiding Misuki. I know your there." I heard Sasuke say. I cursed under my breath and came out from my hiding spot behind the bushes.

"Aww Sasuke you suck. I was trying to sneak up on you and you just had to go and ruin it." I crossed my arms and pouted while staring at Sasuke. He looked at me with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Well you can't blame the leafs from rustling every time you move." He smirked. **Damn he looked sexy when he smirked. No no no no no can't think about that. Bad Misuki bad.**

"Yes I can. Now come one you are going to take a break and eat something before you starve to death." I grabbed the little basket of food I had with me and sat down under the shade of a tree.

"I can't. I have to keep training." I rolled my eyes. I swear all this kid ever does is train.

"No you listen here Uchiha. I was nice even to leave my nice and cool home to come and check up on you. So you my friend are going to stop training and rest, or else I will tell every single one of your fan girls that you love them." I laughed when I saw the look on his face. I guess Sasuke did have a weakness, fan girls.

He came and sat next to me. "Alright now, to eat you can either choose to eat a bag of those little tomatoes or a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and to drink I brought water. So pick." I hold up the bag of tomatoes in one hand and the peanut-butter and jelly sandwich in the other. He picked the bag of tomatoes. Of course he did he loves those things.

"Eww how can you eat that stuff. It tastes so nasty." I stuck out my tongue and pretended to barf. He looked over and me with you-look-like-a-child look. I just smiled and began to eat my peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"Why did you come to check up on me?" That question caught me off guard that I spit out the water I was drinking. I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. I probably looked like an idiot. Apparently I must have looked funny because he smirked that annoying, yet sexy, smirk of his.

You see I'm not usually this nice around Sasuke. I usually make fun of him or tease him. So I guess it would be unusual for to bring him lunch while he was training and on one of the hottest day in Konoha, but I never expected him to actually ask why. I mean the guy barely talks. Guess I better answer before he gets annoyed.

So I decided to answer him honestly. I mean I've liked the guy for 2 years now. It was now or never besides if I get rejected then I already knew I had it coming. I sucked in my breath and build up my courage.

"I would like to know the answer before I die." He said annoyance clear in his voice.

I sighed. "Sasuke there's something you should know. I-I-I like you, I mean really, really like you and I have for a while now. The reason I came to check up on you is because I was worried that something would have happened to you. I mean Sakura told me if you kept training so hard every day you could over-exhaust your body and that could be really bad. I haven't really worried about it before, but today is one the hottest day ever recorded in Konoha and you're training. That's why I came up to check up on you." I finally took a breath. Man saying all that in one breath is not easy.

I didn't dare look up at him in fear of what his facial expression might be. After a few minutes of silence I couldn't take it anymore. I dried off my sweaty hands and looked up at him. I couldn't believe it. That bastard had a smirk on his face. I was totally confused.

"Umm why are you smirking?" He didn't answer, he just kept smirking. I was starting to get annoyed. Hear I just confessed to the guy I like and he's just sitting there smirking. I swear-

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt something on my lips. I looked and find that Sasuke is kissing me. The Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me. When I finally snapped out of the shock I was in I started kissing back and let me tell you something it was good. When we finally broke apart from the kiss, I saw that he was smiling. Aww he looks so cute.

"So umm why exactly did you kiss me?" Stupid question I know, but I really wanted to know why. I mean he never really made it clear all he did was smirk. He looked at me and smirked. Ok I think I need to get him to rehab for people that smirk too much.

"Isn't obvious, it was a thank you gift for the tomatoes." I just laughed.

"You know I think I'm starting to like tomatoes now." He just chuckled. We stayed under the shade of the tree for a while. Enjoying the breeze and stealing a few kisses every once and a while.


End file.
